


The Purple Firelord

by TheFabulousNobody



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Bad Ideas, Best Boi Skull, Best Boi Zuko, Cause its uwu, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Im surprised that there is no Zuko as Skull au, Lot of ocs lol, My OC :), No pairing but if you want one? Idk, POV Zuko (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)-centric, Skull Zuko puppy eyes of doom is too powerful, Tag will be added as we go, Tags Are Fun, This is more to family and friendship, We need more Zuko as Skull AU, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko as Skull, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko just wanna have fun, Zuko really need a childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFabulousNobody/pseuds/TheFabulousNobody
Summary: "Uh....Reborn? Skull-chan is a cloud right?""...hn""But why does it feel like we are looking at a dragon?"So this is What if Skull is Zuko AU
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	1. Life before Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A montage of Zuko's life...

Zuko's Pov.

Everything started to become slow in motion as the blue lightning strike towards them, I need to protect them before its to late. The bender is too strong but I know we are stronger. So i jump foward to redirect it and used my body to shield them from the lightning. They are my everything, they are my treasure. I will burn the world if i must...just to protect them, just to see their smile. Im sorry my beloved princess, Im sorry my beloved grandson...My time is up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"LORD ZUKO!!!"

"DAD!!!! LEE PLEASE CALLED THE MEDIC NOW!!"

"Grandpa? Please its not funn-"

"We are losing him..."

"1 2 3 CLEAR!"

"Daddy please don't leave m-"

...........

" Hello my child... I believe you a have a lot of questions I assume?"

" Who are you? Where am I? What is this place? Cause its not like the spirit world! And did I...Die?"

"*Giggles* slow down my child... To answer your questions, my name is Anthony and this is indeed not the spirit world but a void of the universe. Its a place where you can see all of the different universe...Well right now is just a white room but I promise, its more than it meets the eye and you're not quite died yet but you're not also alive"

"Why am I here?"

"Simple your time is not up...Zuko you are destined for great things and the others believe only you can help the sky"

"Others? Help the sky? What?"

"*Giggles* Only time will tell...I know you will find purpose. You will be reborn into a new...Good luck Zuko"

"Wai-"

.........

"Okay...Ma'am I need you to push harder...Okay pushhh  
I 2 3 pushhhh " 

"FU** YOU IM TRYING HERE...BAST*** ITS ALL YOU FAULT!!!!"

"Yes, dear but your doing great push harder for our child please.."

"EHHHHHH I WILL KILLLLLLLLLL YOUUUUUUU AHHHHHHH"

"WAHHHHHHHHH"

"Congratulations!! Its a healthy baby boy"

"He is beautiful ❤️ What should we name him?"

"His name is Zuko...My little worrior, my glorious worrior"

.........

"But papa purple is LIFE!"

"Hahaha Im sure it is bu-"

"No buts papa *pout*"

"Hai hai"

"Ara ara, are you boys having fun without me...I see"

"Mama! Purple is LIFE MAMA"

"*Giggles* of course purple is life"

"Zuko you will be a great Cloud I know it...after all you are my son, our son"

"Papa? Cloud?"

"Only time will tell"

.............

"RUNNN ZUKO RUN!"

"But mama-"

"No my worrior please run dont look back, don't worry I will find you again...Now RUNNN!"

"CHASE THAT BOY WE NEED HIM!"

"NO! You won't over my DEATH body...I will burn you"

"HAHAHA YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME!!!! IM THE SUPREME-"

"SHUT UP NOW BURNNNNNNNNN"

"AHHHH IMPOSSIBLE!!! HOW?"

"Hehe because you just hurt what's MINE"

............

"HAHAHA THAT WAS AMAZING!!"

"*Sigh* You and your adrenaline junkie"

"HEY! We just did one of the most BAD*** show ever how can I NOT be fuc**** happy"

*Sobs*

"???? Did you hear that?"

"Of course bi*** I have ears"

"Shut up...Look!!"

"Its a boy...He's bleeding WE NEED TO HELP HIM"

"OF COURSE!! Let bring him to back to the circus...We need to find Arianna ASAP"

.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Void of the universe? Wow hope a certain mashmallow can't excess there.
> 
> Is Zuko's unnamed mama a cloud...YUP 
> 
> Where is Papa? I wonder ;)
> 
> Is mama Alive hmmmm you just read right? Thats basicallly clue if She alive or dead ;))...
> 
> Who is these people? Who is Arianna? 
> 
> Let find out in the next chapter/drabble/not story but idea is there lol :))


	2. My name is Skull.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull is born :))
> 
> ~Zuko~ = flashback.  
> ""Zuko"" = Talking at the same time lol.
> 
> Warning bad grammar and spelling ahead :(

??? Pov.

"Please....please don't hurt me."

"...."

"Im just doing what I have to."

"Hmmm...Your lucky your not dealing with my wife but doesn't mean that you are FREE....TELL ME who the f*** you work for?" 

"*Shiver* t-the Estraneo fa-famiglia...They w-want that b-boy..."

"Ara ara...Do they really think they can kidnap my son? How naive..."

"Will you let me go?"

"..." "How about...No?"

"What are y-" *Thump*

*BOOM*

"That energy?...HIKARU!!!"

..........

Arianna's Pov.

Akira and Isabella just brought in a little kid...Poor child bleeding and cold. This world really had gone mad, to hurt a child...an innocent child. It hurts me to see him like this, a child should be out there playing...not in bed, covered with bandage. All I can do is wait for him to wake up. Better find Akira and Isabella, I need to go out...I think if I stay with him to long, I would cry.

"I'm hungry."

"We just ate Bella."

"So? Since when you have rights to control my hunger Akira 😤."

"Since you told me you want to diet."

"CAN YOU SEE WHO IM DEALING WITH EVERYDAY ARI?"

"*Sigh* No?"

"Hahaha solid BURN."

"FU** YOU GUYS."

"Sorry Bella you're not my type."

"Bi***"

"Shhh can you both stop being kids?"

""Sorry Ari.""

.........

Zuko's pov.

Darkness all I can see is darkness. Why does this always happen to me? I finally have what I wanted...A father who love me and a mother who is there with me...Then fate just decided to take them away from me again. Do I really deserve happiness?

~Please help the Sky~ 

"C- Ar- he -s wa- up."

"Move he need some space to breathe...Hello Child, dont worry we won't hurt you."

"..."

"Whats you name? My name is Arianna...Those two over there are Akira and Isabella. They are the one who found you." 

"..."

"It's fine, we promise we won't hurt you... I-"

"My name is Zuko"

"*Smile* Well Zuko...you might be wondering where are you now...Welcome to the house of fun, the circus."

.......

??? Pov

"Hikaru? ZUKO???? F***...Where could they be?"

I need to calm down and focus on her flame. I can sense her THERE at home? Please be alright Hikaru, Zuko. I look at the scenery around me, our house is destroy. The window shatters, the door is broken, the beautiful garden is burning. Im too late...No I can sense her...Wait is that?

"Hikaru?"

"Kai??"

"Im glad you're fine...Where is Zuko?"

"*Sob* I- try to pro-protect him but I'm afraid...so I ask him to run...Its my fau-"

"Shhhh... Don't worry we will find him again. We will always will."

As i hug her, it pains me to see her like this. Hikaru is a strong woman, Im lucky to be by her side. I will find Zuko even if I have to BURN this DANG world. I know Zuko is out there, Zuko is our son, our worrior. The Estraneo will pay for this. I should visit them and I think Hikaru will like that...Nobody hurt what's MINE and gets a way with this. No more mister nice rain.

.......

Arianna's POV.

"Can I join you?"

"???"

"If I join you maybe I will find my papa and mama again."

Must resist the..urge...NO ARIANNA DON'T FALL FOR THAT EYES DON'T.

"Okay..."

Fu**

"Heheh THANK YOU ARI." 

Fu** why is he cute I...I can't...

"ARI?? What in the fish are you doing agreeing...You should think first this is-... ARI? HELLOOOO!!!"

"F*** he broke her Bella"

"Akira language....There a.. child here."

"Zuko is not even in the room..."

"What did you said?"

"BI*** DO YOU HAVE EARS???ZUKO NOT-... Well sh** ZUKOOOOO!!"

...

Zuko's pov.

It been 3 years since I join the circus, 3 years after mama asked me to run away, 3 years without my mama and papa. Im 13 years old now, unlike my past as the prince, I finally found out how to be a 'normal' kid in this life, I bet Aang will be proud.

"Wow, Zuko your really a prodigy in this knife throwing are you sure your not a killer? Zuko you're very natural in this...lucky~"

~Azula is born lucky and you are just lucky to be born~

No, Im not prince Zuko or firelord Zuko anymore...Im Shen Zuko, Son of Shen Kai and Shen Hikaru...I hope Izumi and Iroh is doing alright...No...They don't even exist in this world anymore...Not in this universe.

"BELLA WHAT THE??"

"What? Its true okay...You know that the cute one is always the scariest *cries*"

"*Sigh* Sometime I wonder if we are dealing with 1 or 2 kids right Ari?"

"Feel my pain... Anw Zuko? Hello? You there?

"Ah..Im sorry."

"It's fine kid...Come one we better find a showman name for yourself...Hmmm do you have any ideas?"

"Showman name? Is my name not good enough?"

"Mehhh...THAT BORING ZUKO!!!"

"Bella!! *Sigh*...I will help you out Zuko...Im the great Tengu while Bella is Phantom."

" I thought thats just your trapeze move...No wonder is never the same"

" Zuko you're to PURE FOR THIS WORLD I..I CRY..."

~Hehe you are very strong Zuko boy~

~Well he had your thick skull Hikaru~

~Skull? What's that papa?~

~Well Skull is part of your body its protect you in the inside~

~Like papa protect Zuko?~

~Haha yup like how papa protect Zuko~

"Skull..."

"What's that Zuko."

"My name will be Skull."

"Dang thats bad***."

"Ari what do you think?"

"Hehe the world should be ready to face our greatest showman yet...THE GREAT SKULL."

I will find you mama, papa... Wait for me.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's papa is so kind right ;) Hehe Lol He's a CLOUD? WHATTTTTTTTTT Plot twist ;) I mean he just argue with Zuko if Purple is life or not...Dang hypocrite...Anw Kai is a clould but he used his secondary flame which is rain more. That's why he have more calming attitude...So both Zuko's parents a cloud ;) Now all will add up soon.
> 
> Aww poor Arianna broken by Zuko's stated... Well thats just an intro on her persona :')  
> Lol Bella is me She is mood:D  
> Akira...He is just plain savage :b
> 
> Lol Kid Zuko Skull is cute fite me... He needs a childhood anw all that prince duty and sh**...Like he is 13 and already fighting for a war :( 16-17 when he finally help the Avatar to stop the war...Let him have fun :D Skull is basically inspired by his papa...AWW ZUKOOOOOO...Anw why do Zuko dont know a skull is? Lol of course he still a kid even thou he is a wise man in his previous life...Well its complicated...His soul is wise but his mind/body is a kid...He should me asking stuff...Thus why he ask what a skull is... ;))))))))))
> 
> Petition for Zuko to have fun2020
> 
> Shen kai and Shen Hikaru hm?  
> Kai is a Chinese man married to a Japanese woman(Hikaru)...I figured that since the female always takes after the male's fam name so ? IDK Im sorry if thats wrong... Basically Zuko is half Chinese and half Japanese...(ATLA is basically Chinese right? Sooooooo BOOM)
> 
> ANW...
> 
> Will Kai and Hikaru finally reunited with their baby?
> 
> Find out in the next chapter/drabble/not story but the idea is there lol ;)
> 
> P.s Im sorry its short :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko realize that his purple flame heal him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Hi IM BACK LOL Im actually surprised by the kudos :') Thank you...Pls stay save :D

It's was a beautiful day with the sunny sky, the birds singing and the wind that blows calming. It's very relaxing- "NOOOOOOOOO!!" until a scream is heard. Zuko been staring at both Bella and Akira as they argue like an old married couple, screaming and shouting on what Zuko supposed to do on his debut.

"Can you see this? This is what I deal with everyday," Sighed Arianna.

"NO BISH, ZUKO WILL THROW KNIFES AND SWORDS AS HIS ACT,"screeched Isabella.

"NOOO LISTEN HERE, ZUKO WILL DO A BIKE ASS STUNT WITH BADASS TRACK AND SHEET," shouted Akira.

"FITE ME BI-"

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP!!!" screamed Arianna.

"Hn, she started it," pout Akira.

"WHY YOU- ACK....OUCH! thats hurt Ari" cried Bella.

"Is that a mushro-"

"Any way! Since you gais APPARENTLY have the POWER to decide on Zuko's fate-" glared Arianna, "CAUSE why would Zuko SHOULD decide on WHAT he want to do with HIS life."

"Sorry Zuko," said both Akira and Isabella. 

"It's fine," smiled Zuko. "How about I do both? Throwing knife while riding a bike?"

"PURE GENIUS," scream Isabella with eyes full of excitement.

"Perfection," said Akira. "Why don't we think of that?"

"I know right hohoho." 

"Why am I still here?" asked Arianna.

Zuko started to laugh while Isabella and Akira just walk dancing and hugging away like nothing happened or the fact that they just fought a couple of minutes ago. Sighing, Arianna shoot up a greatful looked on her eyes. They stared at each other and broke a grin.

"Let's practice Zuko," Arianna said as she gently smile at Zuko.

"Hehe...Okay," giggled Zuko.

...............

"Are you sure this is save?" asked Arianna; worried about Zuko and his bike practice.

"Yas gurl, it save as sleeping," grinned Isabella.

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Shhh...Zuko just go with the flow trust me," said Akira as he pat Zuko's back.

Zuko stare back at Arianna and Isabella, then on the bike that Isabella is holding. 'Oh well I guess I will die again,' he think nonchalantly as he shrug and walk to Isabella. Touching the bike...feeling like he was made for this, breathing calmly as he look back at them; smiling as Isabella and Akira give him a thumbs up while Arianna just smiled gently and said 'good luck.' 

"OKAY ZUKO ARE YOU READY!!!" shouted Isabella.

"Ready as I ever be," grinned Zuko confidently as he stare towards the biking course.

Zuko start by fastly cycling while jumping and flying through hoops ; spinning and staying on the ramps. Smirking and feeling confident, Zuko started to flip his bike and jumped at one of the highest ramp; circling his bike before landing perfectly.

"YASS GUEEN I STAN," cries Isabella.

"100/10," awed Akira.

"Gais WATCH THIS," grinned Zuko brightly. ' I miss flying so much...I feel FREE.' Pedaling fastly to gain momentum before soaring to the sky and flip his body with both of his legs up high. Andranline rush through his blood and eyes sparkle with excitement. Winking at the awed faces of Isabella and Arianna. Akira suddenly feeling worried and shouted to Zuko, then time just stopped.

~Azula is born lucky and you are lucky to be born.~

Big crash is heard as Akira ran past both Arianna and Isabella. They still to shock to move. Akira's tears started to fall as he saw the stated Zuko is in. His head started to bleed while his leg and hand twisted in an awkward position as the broken bike laid on his body.

"CALLED THE AMBULANCE ELLA," shouted Akira as he move the bike and hug Zuko carefully afraid hurting Zuko in the process. Arianna blink back to action and started to ran and sit near Akira while Isabella started shaking as she tried to called for help.

"Its all my fault," whispered Akira.

"No Its my fault Aki," said Arianna as she squeezed Akira's shoulder.

Then purple flame started to swallowed Zuko's body and twisted his leg and hand back to shape ; the bleeding scar started to heal and disappear. Zuko slowly open his eyes. Golden eyes meet a teary blue and brown eyes. They hugged Zuko while Akira murmured 'sorry' hundred times and Arianna cries tear of joy; thanked the sky for a beautiful miracle. Isabella ran to them and hugged Zuko.

"Zuko....Im sorry," said Isabella gently.

"What happened?" asked Zuko.

"A miracle Zuko....a miracle," teared Akira.

~Purple is life~

"Purple is life," whispered Zuko as he stared at his hand...Purple flame started to spark. Suddenly all of them stared silently at the flame.

"This fire saved me..." 

"I'll be damned," said Arianna.

..................

???? POV.

"Dear, what is that?"

"Hm? A circus poster," I answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yupppppppp HEHEHE 
> 
> Akira is the best bro :D
> 
> Anw Zuko is still 13 years old.
> 
> Oh and I change the name of this story :) 
> 
> P.s sorry it short :( and sorry for bad stunt plus accident idk what am i doing but Im sorry lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup my English sucks 😑 Im sorry  
> Did I just deleted the first one??? YUP I DID SORRY NOT SORRY...
> 
> Stay save


End file.
